A Gay Metropolis
by rockofmarduk
Summary: UPDATE! A killer called the Marduk Killer is on the lose. How will this affect everyone's love life. PS. Everyones gay in this story! First one I've seen here.
1. Chapter 1: And One More Makes Three

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 1: And One More Makes Three  
  
A group of police officers stood in the ally way of zone 1, looking down at the newly discovered corpse. The man was a Marduk, until last night that is when he met his maker. The man lay there in a kneeling position, with his face on the dirty, watery ally floor. His arms were at his side and his butt was up in the air for all to see. His Marduk uniform was lying neatly folded by his side with his hat on top. You couldn't tell he was a Marduk except for one thing. His Marduk insignia armband that was usually around his left arm was tied tightly around his throat, showing that he had been strangled with it. The Marduk Killer had struck again.  
  
HamEgg, the head of the underground administery, was standing over the body shaking his head. "Poor kid." He commented to another cop beside him. "He should have know better then to come down here with that killer on the loose. I guess it just goes to show you that not all those Marduks are as smart as they say they are?" The two chuckled at this comment.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
Both HamEgg and the cop jumped at the sound of the voice. "Oh crap, it's Rock of Marduk and Superintendent Nortarlin." The cop gasped.  
  
Rock approached the crime scene with Nortarlin following close behind. He gave an anger glared at the two men was he passed them. "Any witnesses?" Rock asked Nortarlin. "No I'm afraid not. It's just the same as the last one, and the one before that. No witnesses, no suspects, and no evidence. Whoever the killer is, he is one slippery character."  
  
Rock walked up to the body and knelt down beside it. He had known this Marduk since he had join the group and considered him a good friend. Now he was gone, just like that. His life taken away by someone who could not except him for what he was. Maybe? He had to be sure. Not looking up at Nortarlin, he spoke. "Is, he... was he...?"  
  
"Gay, yes he was. Just like the others I'm afraid." Nortarlin finished for him.  
  
Rock growled under his breath. As the body was being loaded onto the coroners car Rock turned to Nortarlin. "For the past seven days, three body's of some of my best Marduks have been found murdered. The same m-o, strangled by our own brand, our symbol. Understand Nortarlin, Duke Red won't stand for this intolerance anymore! I want the killer found and I want him found now!"  
  
Nortarlin swallowed hard. "I assure you sir, that we will do everything possible to find the killer but without evidence or clues were looking for a needle in a haystack here."  
  
Rock sighed to himself. It looked like he would have to take matters into his own hands. **  
  
Duke Red sat in his plush office looking over the morning report, when his secretary came in. "Sir I know you asked me not to disturb you but I thought you would like to take a look at this. We have just had another one."  
  
Duke Red took the folder from her. "Thank you." He said a bit nervous of the information the folder contained. After his secretary left he opened it and looked inside. He didn't like what he saw. The newest body turned out to be one of their best. A skilled Marduk with allot of good years behind him. He had been one of Rock's best's friends. He was also gay and killed in the same fashion as the first two.  
  
Death: Strangulation.  
  
Possible Motive: Gay Hate Bashing.  
  
Reading the report Duke Red felt himself getting sick and needed to lie down.  
  
"Why does this keep on happening?" Duke Red wondered as he left his office and headed towards his bedroom. His room was quite luxurious and had its own living room and bathroom. He quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After throwing up his breakfast and cleaning himself off, he left the bathroom and strode over to his large window that looked over his giant city. He rapped his arms around himself to sooth his weak stomach and thought about the murders. He was so rapped up in his thoughts he didn't see two arms come out from behind him and rap themselves around his waist. Duke Red jumped almost five feet in the air and turned his head to see who had sneaked up behind him.  
  
Duke Red sighed when he realized who it was. "Oh Skunk its just you."  
  
"Of course it's just me. Who else would it be?" Skunk asked with his curled up smile that looked almost like a sneer.  
  
Duke Red just shrugged as Skunk pulled him into a warm embrace. Red snuggled his face against Skunk's uniform, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. And he smelled so wonderful too. Skunk then tried to kiss Duke Red on the lips but the duke pushed him away gently.  
  
Skunk looked at him confused. He had never stopped him from kissing him before. That's when he noticed how pale and weak Duke Red looked. "What's the matter my love?" he asked as he stroked the side of Red's cheek.  
  
Usually Duke Red loved the feeling of Skunk's touches, but he didn't feel like it today. "It's nothing really. I just threw up that's all." Duke Red said was he headed towards his bed. "I doubt that you'd want to kiss me after that?"  
  
Skunk raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "A pretty good guess." He said as he followed him. Duke Red sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply. Skunk sat down beside him and rapped his arm over Duke Red's shoulders. "Come on lover, you never kept anything from me before. You threw up for a reason, and I want to know why?"  
  
Duke Red sighed. He hated talking about this. "There's been another one Skunk."  
  
"You mean another murder?"  
  
Duke Red nodded his head. "Yes same as the last two. This has got me so worried Skunk. They believe the killer to be a gay hater. What if he decides to change his m-o? What if he targets us next?" Red pulled himself closer to Skunk and in return Skunk pulled him into a hug. "Oh Skunk I don't think I can handle this." He sobbed into Skunk's coat.  
  
Skunk said nothing as he laid both himself and Duke Red on the bed. He pulled Duke Red closer to him and began running his hand through his golden hair. "Shush. Its going to be alright." Skunk whispered to him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us. I'll make sure of that."  
  
With those last comforting words, Duke Red fell asleep in Skunk's arms, taking in the sweet, sweet flavor that his body gave off with him. Skunk stayed awake a bit longer just to watch his lover sleep before resting his head on the pillow beside him and going to sleep himself, never once releasing him from their embrace.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: More couples will be revealed, and Rock decides to take matters into his own hands. Then a certain detective and his nephew show up.... You figure it out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Brown Eyed Boy

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 2: Brown Eyed Boy  
  
The next day....  
  
Rock sat at his desk staring at his reports. The first three where the autopsy reports, nothing knew there. The next five talked about possible suspects, but none of them seemed like they matched the killer's profile. Specking of which, Rock removed the file from his desk drawl and decided to look it over again. Just in case he missed something.  
  
File from Criminal Profiler: The man we are looking for will be young, probably between the age of sixteen to thirty years of age. He will look for someone vulnerable; maybe someone you just broke up in a relationship. Handsome and friendly, he will charm his way into his victim's lives. He will act as a concern friend at first, making them feel loved and cherished, and soon will become their lover. When he final gets them in the position where they would do anything he says without question, he kills them. By then their so intoxicated with love they will just lay there and let themselves be strangled. He doesn't kill them because he hates them. He sees killing them as the ultimate control over a person, that's probably why he hunts down Marduk's. They're the strongest and hardest people to control. The man will live in zone-1; it would be too dangerous for him if he lived at the top zone and had to carry a body all the way down there. He probably will hang around those seedy gay clubs looking for guys to pick up...  
  
The report continued on from there but Rock didn't need to read any more. He knew exactly what he needed to know. Rock put down his file and removed his glasses. Walking towards the wall he opened a secret door were he kept all his secret disguises he used for certain cases. Rock walked over to his vanity mirror where he stored all his costume makeup and picked up a black shirt siting on the table. If he was ever going to find out any information on the killer he was going to have to go in incognito. **  
  
In Red's room....  
  
Duke Red woke up expecting to see Skunk sleeping right beside him. But he wasn't there. Duke Red was worried for a moment, until he noticed the note pined to the pillow. Removing the pin he read it.  
  
"Dear Red,  
  
Had to go into work early. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. But I will see you later on tonight. Meet me in your bedroom for a little quality time together.  
  
Love Skunk.  
  
Duke Red smiled and hugged the note to his chest. "Don't worry I'll be there." **  
  
At the home of the president....  
  
As Skunk made his way to his office he saw Lamp heading in his direction. He had one of his infamous smirks on his face that indicated that he was up to no good. Skunk frowned. He did not feel like fighting with Lamp today.  
  
"Well hello Skunk. I checked your room last night and boy was I surprised to find that you weren't there. Where were you?"  
  
"None of your business Lamp. And what were you doing in my room without my permission?"  
  
"As chief officer of the Intelligent Department I make it my business to know anything and everything that goes on here and what maybe a threat to our president." Lamp said with a frown. "I find it quite surprising that you weren't here to protect him like you always are?" He finished with a smirked.  
  
"I do have a life outside this building you know?" Skunk growled as he pushed his way past Lamp and continued towards his office.  
  
"Yes I do know Skunk. More then either both you and Duke Red know about." Lamp called out still smirking.  
  
Skunk stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Lamp. But he was already gone. Skunk stood there shacking, his eyes wide, his face paler then it already was. And look of shock covered his face.  
  
"Oh god. Does he know?" **  
  
Later that day...  
  
Rock stood in the seedier part of zone-1 dressed in his new outfit. A pair of black leather pants hung snugly against his hips. A tight black T-shirt showed off his rippling chest muscles. Topped off by a black leather jacket, boots, and hat he looked like he was looking for trouble. And that was exactly what he wanted. He hoped that if he made himself sexy enough, maybe he could lure the killer out of hiding.  
  
Putting his sunglasses on he headed down one of the darker alleys searching for a suspect. Suddenly an arm shot out from behind a garbage can and grabbed onto Rock's arm. Rock struggled to get away but the stranger was much too strong for him. Rock was pulled behind some crates and came face- to-face with his attacker. He was a smelly old man with missing, yellow, and black teeth. He was crunching on an old cigar and his face was covered in dirt.  
  
He grinned evilly as he looked over Rock up and down. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ain't you a pretty looking thing." He griped Rock by his chin and checked him as if he was looking for damages. "Not a mark on yea. Must be a fresh one to these parts. Ok kid how much?"  
  
Rock raised an eyebrow. "How much? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
The man frowned. "Quit playing dumb kid. How much are yea selling your body for. I haven't had sex in about a week now."  
  
Rock gasped when he realized what he meant. The way he was dressed, the man must have thought that Rock was a prostitute.  
  
"Now hold on their pal. I'm not what you think I am." Rock stammered as he tried to pull himself away from the smelly man. Rock was surprised to find that the old guy's grip was stronger then he thought.  
  
"Common pretty boy. No clean kids come down here unless they're the working street verity. Now, tell me how much for yea. I'll pay any price kid. Just name it."  
  
Rock just stood there looking at the man. He was starting to get a little bit scared. That evil grin reappeared on the man's face. " Now we ain't a virgin are we?" he asked. Rock didn't answer. "Well pretty boy if you won't give yourself to me then I'll just have to take you." The man reached down and gripped Rock in his private areas. Rock whimpered as he tried to squirm away from him. The man snickered as he pressed Rock against the wall, trapping him. Rock couldn't escape.  
  
Just as the man leaned over to kiss Rock, someone jumped from out of no where and pushed the dirty man away. Rock too was knocked over and both fell to the ground.  
  
"You leave this guy alone you sick-o! Before I call the cops." A young but strong voice shouted out.  
  
As the filthy man took off running, Rock looked up to thank his rescuer. It turned out to be a young boy about sixteen with dark green hair and a green coat to match. His clothes were not fancy enough for him to come from the top zone. But he was to clean to come from zone-1 either. A tourist perhaps. But what really struck Rock the most were the dark brown eyes that the boy had. They were so sweet and innocent; they almost looked like chocolate.  
  
The boy stuck out his hand for Rock to take. "Are you ok? Did that guy hurt you?" he asked.  
  
Rock shakes his head. "No. Luckily you came just in the nick of time. My names Rock." He said as he took the boy's hand and was helped back up to his feet. "I'm afraid I didn't catch yours."  
  
"Oh yea. My names Kenichi. It's nice to meet you."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: Rock joins up with Kenichi, Ban, and Pero as they search for the killer. Unknown to them the killer is making some moves of his own.  
  
Comment from author: What do you guy's think so far? If anyone has any idea's I should put in my story please review and tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies: Part 1

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies: Part 1  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"See I got separated from my uncle and while I was looking for him I found you and that weirdo. Kenichi had started to explain as he started to follow Rock out of the alley.  
  
"So what are you doing here in zone-1 anyway?" Rock asked as he and Kenichi walked out of the dark alleyway. " Most tourists like to tour the top zone not the bottom one."  
  
Kenichi looked stunned. "How did you know that I wasn't from around here?"  
  
Rock just shrugged. "Lucky guess I suppose. I guess in a way it's both my duty and my job to know these things."  
  
"Your job? What kind of job do you have?" Kenichi asked looking confused. "I mean the way your dressed I thought you were umm..."  
  
Rock saw the way Kenichi was looking him over. "Oh no Kenichi. I'm not like that at all. You see I'm the leader of the Marduks. We specialize in destroying robots that our outside their zone or breaking the law. But this is not our standard uniform." He said pointing to the leather outfit he was wearing. " I'm undercover, trying to catch a killer."  
  
"Gee that's exactly why me and my uncle are here." Kenichi said a bit exactly. " My uncles name is Shunsaku Ban and he's a private detective from Japan. I usually assist him in his assignments. Were here tracking down a killer who killed only gay men, most of them businessmen around the Japanese area. My uncle believes that he may have come here to avoid the law and start killing again."  
  
Rock went pale as he listened to Kenichi. "That's exactly the same case that I'm working on! Kenichi, I think it's time that I have a talk with your uncle, if we can find him that is?"  
  
"Kenichi!" A loud voice called out.  
  
Both boys looked around for the source of the booming voice, until Kenichi looked down the end of the alleyway.  
  
"Well we don't have to look any further cuss there he is right now." Kenichi said pointing to a man in a trench coat and hat with a large brown mustache. He was standing beside one of those robot detectives. The two spotted the boys and hurried over to them. Rock frowned at the sight of the robot detective.  
  
Shunsaku took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "Kenichi, there you are. Pero and I have been looking everywhere for you." He stopped when he saw Rock standing there. "Oh Kenichi, who's your friend?"  
  
"His name is Rock." Pero the robot answered before either Rock or Kenichi could say anything. "He's a Marduk like the ones you saw on the top zone, though I've never seen a Marduk wear that kind of uniform before?"  
  
Rock continued to frown at the robot.  
  
"A Marduk huh." Shunsaku said a little suspicious. He had seen the Marduk's earlier destroy a robot that was out of its zone and he wasn't entirely sure whether or not to trust them. "What exactly are you doing down here?" He asked.  
  
"Same reason your here." Rock answered. " To catch a killer." **  
  
Back at the Presidents home...  
  
In Lamp's office, Lamp was looking through his pile of paper work when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." He said without looking up.  
  
A man dressed in an ugly green suit and hat came into the room holding a folder full of pictures. He was one of Lamp's hired goons who did all of his dirty work for him. "Sir, I have the dirt on Duke Red and Skunk that you wanted. And I think you'll find it all quite interesting."  
  
Lamp smiled sinisterly. "I knew that those two were up to something. Always sneaking around behind our backs, whispering to each other one thing or another. So what is it? Are they planning to take over the government or what?" Lamp asked as he took the folder from his goon.  
  
"No sir, nothing like that. It's even bigger then we thought. It's quite scandalous actually." The man smirked.  
  
Lamp opened the folder and stared at the pictures in front of him. For a moment Lamp was in shock at what he saw. Then the evilest smile appeared on his face. "Well, well, well. Never in my wildest dreams would I expect something like this from the two of them. And now to use this to my advantage." **  
  
In a dark room a figure sat at a desk reading a newspaper. The only light was a small lamp that hung over his head. The man grinned evilly as he read the front page.  
  
"Marduk Killer strikes again!" he read out-loud. "Another Marduk was found in the zone-1 area both naked and strangled. It is believed that this crime is also connected to the two other Marduk deaths that have accord over the past week. Chief Superintendent Nortarlin has assured the public that they are hot on the trail of the killer and that he should be in their custody in a few days."  
  
The man laughed as he read the final line. "Yeah right, caught in a few days. Bullshit! They didn't even say anything about them all being gay. You know I think the public have the right to know about this." Turning around he pulled out a typewriter from a drawer and sat it on the desk. Slipping a piece of paper into the machine he grinned. "I'll show those bastards whose really in charge of this little game." He snickered as he started to type.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: As the killer looks for his next target, Skunk and Duke Red find themselves being blackmailed, and the police department are under fire from the news media.  
  
Comment from author: Sorry for the long update but I've been busy helping my mom start a dog collar making business. We make collars for special occasions made out of shirt collars and other materials. When we figure out where were going to sell them I'll let you guys know if anyone's interested in buying one for their own dogs. Anyway, I'm also starting two more metropolis fics. One's called (FROM OUT OF THE RUBBLE), which takes place after the fall of the ziggurat. The other one is called (WHITE ANGEL V.S. DARK ANGEL), kind of a spy, action, and romance fic. I'm going to start them soon, hope you like them. 


	4. Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies: Part 2

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Authors Comment: The long awaited update is finally here! I've had my nephews and my sister and brother in-law over from Texas. We don't get to see them very often so I spent, as much time with them as I could before they had to go back. Now I'm back to writing so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies: Part 2  
  
The next day...  
  
A dark figure watched quietly from his roost on top of one of the many skyscrapers in metropolis. Below him, men, women, and children make their way to work or to school, not knowing that the now infamous Marduk killer was watching them, trying to pick out his next victim.  
  
"Hmmm." The Killer muttered to himself. "Whoever I'm going to pick next has got to be someone of importance, or the police and newspapers won't pay any attention to my letter."  
  
As he continued to watch his crowd of maybe victims, his eyes final fell upon a man dressed in a nice business suit, carrying a briefcase and reading a newspaper, walk out of one of the office buildings.  
  
"Hmmm, He'll do." The killer sneered as he showed off the whites of his teeth. "Yes, he'll do very nicely indeed." Climbing off his secret perch on the roof, he disappeared down the fire escape and back into the darkness he called home. **  
  
Skunk's office...  
  
Skunk sat in his plush office looking over some paper work when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Skunk's secretary walked in. "Sir here's today's mail. There's one here that's addressed to you and it looks rather important." She said as she placed a baby blue envelope on Skunk's desk.  
  
"Yes thank you. Just put them on my desk and I'll look at them later." Skunk replied without looking up from his work.  
  
After his secretary left, Skunk reached over and picked up the letter and examined it.  
  
"Hmmm, wonder who's it from?" Skunk wondered as he turned the letter over in his hands. "There's no return address on it?"  
  
Opening the letter Skunk's face became paler then before, when he began reading the contents of the letter....  
  
Dear Skunk...  
  
How nice it is to see you taking such good care of Duke Red after the passing of his wife. How long has  
it been now, four, five months since she died? Now I know that the public won't mind Duke Red  
starting a new relationship so soon after her death. I mean they would sympathy with him wanting  
someone to love him and for him to love back in return. But really, Duke Red, a favored millionaire,  
"GAY?" And to be doing it with the secretary of defense no less. Tsk, tsk; shame on you Skunk for  
leading our dear duke astray. I always wonder what you two were always whispering about behind our  
backs. What were you two doing? Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears? What would the  
President and the rest of the citizens of metropolis think of all this? Well I think I can keep quiet about  
all this... for a price of course. All you have to do is cut me in on whatever Duke Red is planning. Its  
just that simple. Talk it over with Duke Red and I'll be in-contact with you soon to know of your  
decision.  
  
Bye-bye lover-boy!  
  
PS. I left a couple of photos of your latest visit with Duke Red in the envelope. Hope you like them.  
  
Skunk slipped his fingers into the envelope and pulled out two very explicit photos of himself and Red. One showed him holding Duke Red in his arms, their hands very gently exploring each other's bodies. And the other showed him kissing Red on the lips, while gently caressing Duke Red's hair.  
  
Skunk just sat there in his seat not believing what was happening. Only three questions came into his mind: One, who was it that found out about them? Two, how were these pictures taken? And three, how the hell was he going to tell Duke Red about this? **  
  
Metropolis Police Department...  
  
(Ring)  
  
"Yes, yes, don't worry Mrs. Mathew's. We'll find the killer soon don't you worry."  
  
(Ring)  
  
"No Mr. Andrews, I have no idea who the killer is yet!"  
  
(Ring)  
  
"No Mr. Peterson."  
  
(Ring)  
  
"No Mr. and Mrs. Thornberry..."  
  
(Ring)  
  
"Now look... WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME FOR CHRIST SAKE! WE HAVE APSOLUTLY NO IDEA WHO THE KILLER IS YET, BUT WHEN WE DO WE'LL LET YOU KNOW! ALRIGHT?"  
  
Nortarlin slammed the receiver of his phone back down on his desk and grumbled a few choice words. That was the thirty-seventh call he had received just this morning and it was getting pretty annoying. Every single prominent member of society had been breathing down the department's neck trying to get answers to their questions. Many were worried that the killer would start targeting their friends, their family's and themselves. The rest of the calls were from the Metropolitan newspaper trying to get a scope on the story. The police department was under fire from them, demanding what was taking so long and why they hadn't caught the killer yet. Many were wondering if the police weren't up to the job. The press were like piranhas, each time he made a statement they'd eat away at his words until there was nothing left but more questions and more scrutinizing.  
  
"Damn. Once, just once I'd like something to go right today. God damn killer." Nortarlin rested his head on his desk and groaned. "What else can possibly go wrong."  
  
But just then...  
  
"Chief Superintendent Nortarlin! Superintendent Nortarlin!" One of Nortarlin's police officers came running into his office holding a gray envelope and shouting at the top of his lungs. "We just got this letter Sir, and I don't think your going to like it."  
  
"Spoke to soon." Nortarlin sighed and lifted his head from off his desk. "Alright right spit it out. What is it this time?"  
  
"Sir we just got this letter... We think it's from the Marduk Killer sir!" The officer shouted waving the letter in the air.  
  
"What! Why the hell didn't you say so?" Nortarlin shouted as he snatched the letter from the officer's hand.  
  
Being careful not to smudge any fingerprints that may be on it, he opened the letter slowly and read the contents carefully.  
  
Dear Nortarlin...  
  
The next one should be found soon. Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with the press. So sorry  
if I did. Don't worry, the next one is of higher class and will be found in a nice area. Bye-bye for now.  
  
From your friendly neighborhood Gay Marduk Killer.  
  
Nortarlin gasped and turned to the young officer. "Go get me the head of the underground Administer, and hurry." The officer saluted and ran out of the office leaving Nortarlin to ponder over the letter.  
  
"If this letter really is from the killer, then maybe we can save the victim before it's too late."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: The killer prepares his next victim. Hameggs and Nortarlin have a meeting and discover something more then just the case. Skunk tells Duke Red about the blackmail note and the press receives the killers other note. 


	5. Chapter 5: Allies and Enemies: Part 3

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 5: Allies and Enemies: Part 3  
  
Somewhere in the city...  
  
The room was completely dark except for a lamp hanging from the top of the roof. A simple table sat in the middle of the room complete with a chair and a mysterious case lying on top. Just in front of the table a man was suspended from his wrists by rope and his ankles were tied to the floor. As the man regained conciseness, he tried to speak but discovered that he was gagged with a piece of cloth.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake. Took you long enough."  
  
The man looked up at the sound of the other person's voice and saw another man appear from the shadows but he couldn't see his face because of the black mask that covered his face.  
  
Approaching the table the masked man opened the case on the table and took out a long sharp blade that looked like a surgeon's knife. "You see I'm glad you're awake. It's no fun if the victims asleep when you start torturing them. You can't hear them scream."  
  
The bounded man started struggling but it was no use, the ropes were to strong. He tried to cry for help but the gag wouldn't budge. The masked man reached up and grabbed the other mans face. Using his index finger he remove the gag from the man's mouth but still held on tight enough to stop him from crying out for help.  
  
"Now then, don't forget to scream." The masked man grinned as he put the knife against the other mans face.  
  
And the other man didn't! **  
  
At the Metropolitan Police department...  
  
"I'm really, really, really starting to dislike this guy!" Nortarlin shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hamegg cringed at the sound of Nortarlin's voice, not because he was afraid of it. Far from it, he just wished he'd lower the decimals down a bit that's all.  
  
Hamegg was sitting in Nortarlin's office listening to him rant and rave for what seemed like hours, when it had only been half an hour since he arrived. At first he thought Nortarlin called him for this meeting wanting to talk about the Marduk killings, but instead it turned out he just wanted someone to yell at.  
  
After showing Hamegg the letter he had received from the killer, Nortarlin started blaming him for not catching the killer and for being incompetent at his job. Hamegg sighed as he listen to the old windbag go on and on about anything and everything under the sun.  
  
"Why the hell am I just sitting here and letting him continue making an ass of himself?" Hamegg wondered as he rested his chin on his hand. As much as he hated to admit it he actually liked watching the fat chief superintendent argue with himself. Hamegg began letting his mind wonder about Nortarlin's private life, like why he wasn't married yet? Did he have one to may bad relationships? Was he even interested in woman? And above all, why the hell did he care all of a sudden?  
  
"Well what do you think?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Hamegg looked over and saw Nortarlin staring at him waiting for an answer to his unheard question. Hamegg shock his head getting out of his daydream. "Um I'm sorry, What was the question again?"  
  
Nortarlin threw up his hands in frustration. "This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Nortarlin shouted angrily. "Nobody listens to me around here. If people would just listen once and a while we'd actually get some things done around here!"  
  
Hamegg sighed as he rubbed his sore temples. "Nortarlin you have got to come down. Yelling isn't going to help matters or the killers next victim if we don't act soon..."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Nortarlin shouted in Hamegg's face before stomping over to his window." "I'm just not sure what to do any more?" Nortarlin sighed looking out the window.  
  
Hamegg knew Nortarlin needed a break before he wore himself down to a frazzle. Making his decision, Hamegg got up from his chair and walked over to where Nortarlin was standing. Not wanting to waste this chance or his growing feelings for the superintendent, he grabbed Nortarlin by the shoulders, wiped him around, pressed him against the window and kissed him straight on the lips.  
  
At first Nortarlin wasn't sure how to react to this position. Push Hamegg away, punch him in the face, break away from the kiss and yell for help? No. Instead Nortarlin returned the kiss and rapped his arms around Hamegg's waist. Hamegg pulled themselves away from the window and laid Nortarlin on his desk.  
  
Nortarlin looked up a Hamegg. " Is this your idea of getting me to come down?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Uh, uh, no talking when I'm on top." Hamegg grinned cheekily as he started taking off Nortarlin's pants. Nortarlin grinned back as he silently reached over for the belt around Hamegg's waist. **  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Everything was now quite inside Nortarlin's office much to the rest of the police departments relief. And it was like that for the rest of the day, except for the occasional rocking noise from inside the office. **  
  
Later at the Ziggurat tower...  
  
Skunk made his way down the hall towards Duke Red's office, a worried look across his face. He wasn't entirely sure how Duke Red would react to the news.  
  
"Well where about to find out now ain't we." Skunk muttered to himself as he reached Duke Red's magnificent door.  
  
Opening the door he saw Duke Red working at his desk were he usually was. Either that or he'd be at his window looking out over the city. His city that is...  
  
Skunk made a coughing sound to alert Duke Red to his presence. Duke Red looked up and beamed when he saw Skunk.  
  
"Ah Skunk, it's good to see you," Duke Red said as he rose from his desk and approached him. "Though I must say it's a bit early in the day for you to be here... if you get my drift?" Duke Red smirked, his eyebrow raised suggestively.  
  
Skunk, who would usually smile at this comment just, sighed. Instead he pulled out the letter from his pocket. "We have a bit of a problem." He said getting down to the nitty gritty.  
  
A frown replaced Duke Red's smiling face as he stared at Skunk. "What kind of problem?" Duke Red asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Skunk didn't answer him but instead simple handed him the letter to him to read. Duke Red took the letter, opened it and started reading it. When he was finished his face was just as pale as Skunk's usually was. He looked up at Skunk.  
  
Skunk sighed again and shrugged. "I told you we had a problem." **  
  
Meanwhile at the Metropolitan News paper...  
  
The press room was buzzing has reporters ran back and forth trying to get their stories in the paper before it's release and their deadlines were do. One reporter in particular was sitting at his desk working on his assignment, which were the now famous Marduk killings. As he looked through all the paperwork on his desk something caught his eye. It was an envelope with no return address on it that wasn't here when he came in this morning. Curiously he opened the letter and read it. A minute later...  
  
"HOLY SHIT! STOP THE PRESSES!!!!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: Rock sits down with Kenichi and his uncle to find out what they know about the killer. Then the next body is found and the press goes hog wild.  
  
Author comment: Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I've had a bad case of writer's block on this one. Also I've been working on other stories that I'd like to get up sooner or later. And with my new job I've just started, I've had very little time to do much of the thing's I enjoy. Hopefully this won't happen again. See you soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: A night of Surprises

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 6: A Night of Surprises  
  
Rock sat on the couch of the hotel room that Kenichi and his uncle were staying at. After changing into some more suitable clothes Rock was waiting for Shunsaku to return from his room with police reports from Japan. If the killer here were the same from Japan then he would need to look at those reports if he were ever going to solve this case.  
  
"Hey Rock," Kenichi said happily as he entered the room from the kitchen, holding to cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "I thought you looked a little cold so I thought this would warm you up a bit." He said as he handed Rock his cup.  
  
"Thanks Kenichi." Rock said as he sipped his drink. He would have preferred coffee but he didn't want to hurt Kenichi's feelings by telling him that.  
  
Rock watched Kenichi as he took a seat on the other couch in front of him. As Kenichi sipped his drink Rock found himself watching, studying, and even daydreaming a little about Kenichi.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to be held in his arms?" Rock thought to himself as he continued watching his quarry like a hungry tiger. " And to be kissed by those lips... huh? What the hell am I thinking? Where are these thoughts coming from?" Rock could feel himself starting to blush.  
  
Kenichi noticed this and asked. "Rock are you ok? You're blushing."  
  
Rock gasped, completely forgetting that Kenichi was even in the room. Before Rock could think-up a good explanation, Ban returned from his room, with the folders.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. Couldn't find my briefcase." He explained as he walked over to the two boys.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Rock thought as he looked up at Ban. To Ban he smiled and said. "No it's alright. We were just siting here talking. Right Kenichi."  
  
"Right." Kenichi agreed completely forgetting about Rock's blushing incident. Ban smiled at the two boys' and sat down next to Kenichi and passed over the files to Rock. Rock took them and began flipping through the pages.  
  
"The first murder was about a year ago," Ban started as Rock continued to look. "The first victim was a male prostitute, much like the ones being killed around here. The next ten where high members of society, from politicians to court judges. Then he went back to killing prostitutes again. After killing five more he disappeared. That was about a month ago."  
  
"A month ago. That was around the same time that these killings started." Rock stated as he looked at the photo's of all the dead men the killer killed. "Strangled, all of them." He sighed as he looked up at Shunsaku. "Did you have any suspects?" He asked hopefully. "We did have a few suspects yes, but none that we could pin anything to." Shunsaku sighed. Although we did find a couple of the suspects dead ringers for the killer, but like before we had no evidence against them. BUT!" He said making his voice loader then before. "A few of your suspects moved around the same time that the killings stopped and guess where they went? They came here, straight to Metropolis."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. If you know where they live I'd like to work with you in finding the killer. We could start by meeting your suspects in the morning if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Yes of coarse it's alright. We could use all the help we can get." Ban grinned. "If you like why don't you spend the night here with me and Kenichi?"  
  
"Yea you can share my room if that's ok with you Rock?" Kenichi said happily.  
  
"It's fine with me." Rock said smiling quite happily at the prospect of being with Kenichi alone. As he finished his hot chocolate he started following Kenichi towards his room. Before entering Rock turned back to Shunsaku.  
  
"Detective, in your report it said that some of the victims were businessmen. Are you sure this is your guy, cause we haven't had any body's like that?"  
  
Shunsaku sighed as he lends into his chair. "If it's the same guy were talking about then you should be getting one soon."  
  
Rock just slowly nodded his head and entered Kenichi's room closing the door behind him.  
  
**  
  
Later that night...  
  
A metro police officer walked down the street like he always did, humming as he went. It was his usual route that he always took when heading back to his department. Nothing of interest ever happen to him on his watch and he didn't think that tonight could be any different.  
  
Boy was he wrong.  
  
As he turned the corner, he heard a strange noise come out of an ally that sounded like a dull thud, followed by the sound of an engine starting up and a car taking off. Out of curiosity and years of police training he turned into the ally and aimed his flashlight along the ground. That's when he noticed the blood and the body flowing from it.  
  
A few seconds later he came flying out of the ally running towards the nearest videophone.  
  
**  
  
Back at the Metropolitan newspaper...  
  
"Where did you get this letter?" The boss of the newspaper shouted at the young man who had received the letter.  
  
"I don't know sir, it was just there. But it wasn't here when I got in this morning." The man replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well it didn't just appear out of thin air, now did it?" His boss sighed as he looked over the letter again. "Now the question is, do we show this to the police or do we put it in tomorrow's paper?"  
  
Before anyone could reply another reporter burst into the room.  
  
"THEY JUSTFOUND ANOTHER BODY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "AND THIS TIME IT WAS TOP ZONE. AND HE WAS ONE OF THE RICH BOYS!"  
  
The young reporter looked over at his boss for his decision. His boss handed him back the letter.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Take this to the printers and get it ready for tomorrow's paper."  
  
**  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: Uh, oh. What exactly is in that letter that they plan to print? And why was that man killed? What is his connection to the gay community? Kenichi, Rock, Pero, and Ban are about to find out. And by the way, what was Kenichi's and Rock's first night together like? 


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Together

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 7: Waking Together  
  
Next Morning..  
  
The sun rouse slowly into the sky and started lighting up the dark bedroom. But Rock took no notice of this as he slept soundly in a bed that was defiantly not his own. It wasn't until streams of sunlight began pouring in through the window that Rock final started to stir.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of his deep blue eyes, Rock glanced around the room wondering where the heck he was? It was then that he noticed an arm rapped around his middle holding him tightly.  
  
"(Yawn), good morning Rock. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Rock yelp and nearly jumped out of bed as he turned around to face Kenichi who was laying right beside him the whole time.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Rock sighed with relief.  
  
Kenichi placed his hand over his mouth and giggled. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"  
  
Rock blushed at this comment. To be frank, Rock had no idea who he been expecting to see, but he was glad it was Kenichi. For some strange reason it felt kind of nice to wake up and find someone holding him in a warm embrace. At first it felt kind of awkward to be climbing into another person's bed, especially another boy's bed. But as Rock snuggled into the covers and Kenichi snuggled up next to him he felt for the first time safe and happy. He liked that feeling.  
  
"Huh, Rock your blushing again." Kenchi said breaking through his thoughts.  
  
Rock stifled a gasp and tried to think of a good lie to tell him why he was blushing. But before he could respond there was a knock at Kenichi's door.  
  
"Come in." Kenichi said.  
  
It was Shunsaku Ban who came in through the door. "O'boy, saved by the detective again." Rock thought.  
  
It was then that he noticed that Ban had a scowl on his face. For a second Rock thought it was because he and Kenichi were sleeping in the same bed and that he didn't approve. Instead Ban held up a newspaper in front of Rock's face.  
  
"You ain't gonna like this Rock. Looks like our killer has decided to come out of his shell and advertise his appearance to the whole city. Look what's in today's paper." Rock took the paper from Shunsaku and began to read with Kenichi looking over his shoulder.  
  
To my adoring public,  
  
As you may know by now a man dubbed the "MARDUK KILLER" by the always nosey press, has been going around killing the innocent Marduks that happen to wander across his path. Well guess what?  
  
I'M THE SICK'O THAT YOUR LOOKING FOR!  
  
Miss me. I'm sure you did and I'm sure you miss all of those corpses I left behind me? Oh don't worry, there will be more of them soon. Now I guess your all wondering why I'm doing this, why all this mask and mystery?  
  
Well you see I like to kill... men of course.  
  
Gay Men.  
  
That's right ladies and gentlemen, and anything in between. All of the Marduk's I killed were young gay men and the police knew about it! And that's not all. I'm not even close to being finished yet. I now plan on killing not only gay Marduk's, but also any of you gay rich bastards at the top. Don't worry it will be slow and quite painful.  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
Signed the Marduk Killer  
  
"Oh Shit!" Rock gasped as he dropped the paper. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his Marduk uniform and quickly slipped it on.  
  
Kenichi picked up the paper that Rock dropped and stared at it shaking his head. "This is terrible." He said sadly.  
  
"Yea I know." Rock said as he finished dressing. "Look I'm going down to the police station and then to the Marduk hall. I'd like you guys to come with me and help me out. I think I'm going to need it."  
  
"Ok Rock, just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be with you guys in a minute." Kenichi said smiling as he headed into the bathroom with a stack of clothes under his arm.  
  
Rock smiled after Kenichi as he closed the bathroom door. He liked the way Kenichi smiled. Turning back to Shunsaku he noticed that the detective was still frowning.  
  
"Something else is wrong isn't it?" Rock said worried.  
  
"I'm afraid there is Rock." Shunsaku sighed. "I saw on the news this morning that another body has been found in an ally about a block from here. Bet yea that he's behind it too."  
  
Rock groaned as he rubbed his aching temples. "It's going to be a long day."  
  
**  
  
About an hour later Rock, Kenichi, and Detective Ban found themselves in front of the body of their newest victim which was covered by a white sheet to keep nosey reporters from seeing it and from getting a juice picture. The cause of death based on the coroner's examination: strangulation. The man had also been beaten, raped, cut, and believed by the police to have been strangled repeatedly. Either Rock or Ban had to look at each other to confirm their suspicions. This was definitely their guy's handy work.  
  
At first the police won't let them through because they didn't have clearance. But when Rock stepped up they immediately stepped aside. No one dared mess with a Marduk especially his or her leader.  
  
Pero the detective robot met up with them when they had arrived at the crime scene. "The victim's name is or was Harold Peters." Pero explained as they stood in front of the body. "He was an investment banker at the metropolitan bank. Nothing more about him except that he's got a wife and two daughters who have just been informed of his death."  
  
"There's something you're not telling us Pero?" Shunsaku said in his gruff sounding voice. "Come on spit it out!"  
  
"We found out from a few reliable sources that Mr. Peters spent a lot of time down in Zone 1. In the Red Light district to be exact." Pero said.  
  
"What's the Red Light district?" Kenichi asked Rock looking confused.  
  
"The Red Light district is a section of zone 1 where prostitutes and other lowlife's live and unfortunately breath. Sometimes members of high society, usually men between twenty and fifty years of age go down there to lose themselves and forget their troubles of their everyday lives." Rock explained as Kenichi nodded his head.  
  
"Well now, I think we now know the motive for him killing this guy." Skunsaku grumbled. "This Peter's guy was gay. I mean why else would a man with a good job and a family go to such a horrible place? Two to one he met the killer on one of his nightly visit's and he picked him as his newest victim."  
  
"I think it's time we visit the police station and talk to chief superintendent Nortarlin." Rock said and he started to move away from the crime scene. Kenichi, Pero, and Shunsaku followed him.  
  
"But we already tried to talk to Nortarlin when we first got to Metropolis about the case." Kenichi said as he caught up to Rock. "But he wouldn't listen to us."  
  
"He'll listen to me." Rock said confidently as they continued on. However, none of them saw a figure watching them from the shadows.  
  
**  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on metropolis: Rock and friends visit Nortarlin and then head to the marduk hall before heading to zone 1, while Lamp also heads to zone 1. Uh oh what's he up too?  
  
Note from author: Now just so that you know I won't be able to update until either Monday or Tuesday at least. I'm going to be working on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and I won't find the time. Don't worry I'll be back soon. 


	8. Chapter 8:Curiosity and Treachery

Title: A Gay Metropolis  
  
By rockofmarduk  
  
Summary: Tensions have been running high since a mysterious killer began killing gay Marduks and political businessmen whenever one of them ventured into one of the seedy gay clubs deep in zone 1. Duke Red and other powerful figures have plenty to worry about since there all in relationships they want kept from the public. Rock, angry that some of his own men were killed, goes undercover to try and flush out the killer and meets up with detective Shunsaku Ban and his nephew Kenichi working on the same case. As each person deals with his own love problems, hearts are broken, secrets are revealed, and promises are smashed, all leading up to the identity of the Marduk killer.  
  
Couples to come: Rock+Kenichi/ Duke Red+Skunk/ Ban+Pero/ Ban+Duke Red/ Skunk+Lamp/ Boon+Lyon/ Nortalin+Ham Egg/ Atlas+Lamp/ more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 8: Curiosity and Treachery  
  
Metropolitan police department...  
  
In Nortarlin's office Rock stood in front of Nortarlin's desk and glared down at the short, fat head of the police department. Kenichi, Ban and Pero stood off to the side watching as Nortarlin explained the events that had taken place and watched as Rock completely lost his cool.  
  
"Let me get this straight!" Rock shouted as he slammed his hands on Nortarlin's desk. "You idiot's knew that the killer was going to strike again and you just sat there on your fat asses and did nothing?"  
  
Nortarlin lend back into his chair in hopes to avoid Rock's fists if they came flying up at him. "I can assure you Mr. Rock that the moment we got the letter we went on high alert." He said as calmly as possible. "We got all of our available men on the street at this very moment."  
  
"Well your security measures are no good." Rock said. He then stepped away from Nortarlin's desk and motioned for the others to follow as he headed from the door.  
  
"Hey were are you going? Nortarlin asked.  
  
Rock paused at the door for a moment. "To Marduk headquarters." Was all he said as he left the room. Ban and Pero followed, but Kenichi stopped when he noticed a very visible stain on the carpet in front of Nortarlin's desk.  
  
"Hey did you spill something on the floor today?" Kenichi asked pointing to the stain.  
  
Nortarlin paled when Kenichi noticed the stain. "O...Ohhh, that. That's nothing. I just spilled my coffee on the floor yesterday." Nortarlin stammered hoping Kenichi didn't see through his lie.  
  
"Gee that doesn't look like coffee?" Kenichi said as he pressed his fingers on the wet part of the carpet. "And are you sure it was yesterday, because it still looks and feels pretty wet?"  
  
"Oh don't worry it's nothing." Nortarlin said almost shouting as he sprang from his desk and pushed Kenichi out the door." Now off with you, Rock is waiting."  
  
Slamming the door behind him Nortarlin wearily made his way back to his chair and collapsed into it. Sighing he muttered to no one but himself. "Hamegg we really need to start wearing protection if were going to keep on making messes like that. It's to much to clean up."  
  
[**]  
  
Marduk Hall.  
  
The group arrived a few minutes at The Marduk Headquarters. Rock placed his hand on the door before turning to the others.  
  
"Why don't you guys start without me. I really need to change my clothes and I don't want to slow you down. Take the elevator at the control center of Metropolis. It'll take you to Zone-1 and I'll join you as soon as I can. Pero will show you the way and he's got clearance."  
  
Shunsaku nodded his head. "Alright Rock, we'll see you down there. Come on Kenichi."  
  
"Um, Uncle if it's ok with you I'd like to look around Rock's work place." Kenichi asked.  
  
"It's alright with me, if it's alright with Rock. He's the leader around here." Ban replied.  
  
Rock smiled at Kenichi's innocence. "It's fine with me. Come on Kenichi." And with that the two groups parted ways.  
  
Kenichi was amazed at how big the Maruk's headquarters was. It was even bigger then the police station. Everywhere he looked white walls and marble floors that sparkled and shined. Kenichi also noticed some of the Marduk's looking at him strangely. Some gave him quick glances, while others stared at him and began whispering to each other about the mysterious boy following Rock.  
  
While Rock went inside his office to change, Kenichi stayed outside to wait for him. A couple of Marduk's approached Kenichi.  
  
"Hey who are you kid?" One Marduk asked.  
  
"A friend of Rock's". Kenichi replied.  
  
"Friend? Rock doesn't have any friends." One of the Marduk's laughed.  
  
"Yea, he doesn't even know the meaning of the word." Another Marduk grinned. "And even if he did, why the hell would chose a scrawny kid like you?"  
  
Kenichi didn't reply. Even he wasn't sure why Rock wanted to be his friend. The silence seemed to go on forever between Kenichi and the other Marduk's before Rock came back. Hopefully the other Marduk's wouldn't start something up with Rock about Kenichi. Wrong!  
  
When Rock came out in a fresh uniform one of the Marduk's just had to open his big mouth. "Hey Rock, who's your little friend?" One of the Marduk's smirked and pointed to Kenichi.  
  
"None of your business." Rock snapped at them as he grabbed Kenichi by the arm and tugged him away from the shocked Marduks. It was pretty obvious that they weren't use to Rock snapping at them like that. And Kenichi wasn't use to the look of anger on Rock's face.  
  
Even after leaving the building Rock was still dragging Kenichi along as they tried to catch up with Ban and Pero who were already at the gate. Kenichi couldn't understand why Rock was acting like this?  
  
"Rock were you embarrassed by me?" Kenichi asked when he was sure they were a safe distance away from the other Marduk's and still out of earshot of Pero and Ban. Rock let go of Kenichi's arm and hung his head.  
  
"No it's not you. It's just that I have a reputation, as a strong leader to keep up and to show just the slightest bit of leniency to anyone even a friend is consider weak. Especially in the Marduks. Do you understand Kenichi?"  
  
Kenichi shrugged. "Yea I guess so." That's when Kenichi remembered the conversation between himself and the Marduk's. "But just because you're the leader doesn't mean you should avoid all emotions all together. You should let them out at times and to people who you love. Don't throw them away Rock."  
  
What Kenichi said surprised rock. He sounded so mature when he talked. So much more grown up then other kids his age and even other grown-ups. It was almost like Kenichi knew exactly how he felt. Before Rock could respond Ban called out to them.  
  
"Kenichi, Rock, were ready to go when you are."  
  
Rock and Kenichi ran after Ban and Pero as they went to the escalator that would take them to Zone-1.  
  
As they rode down the escalator to Zone-1, Kenichi couldn't help but ask, "Where exactly are we going in Zone-1?"  
  
"To the red light district." Shunsaku replied. "To hopefully get some more information on our victim..."  
  
"...And maybe get a line on our killer." Rock finished for Ban as he leaned on the railing beside Kenichi.  
  
Finally the escalator landed in Zone-1 and the gang got off and headed towards their destination. The group was so busy talking that they didn't notice Lamp in a trench coat and hat also come off the same escalator and head off in a different direction.  
  
[**]  
  
Zone 1.  
  
["Feeewww, that was close."] Lamp thought to himself as he turned a street corner. ["If Rock had seen me, I would never have heard the end of it. I'm embarrassed to be even down here and I can't have Rock or anybody else asking questions about it."]  
  
Coming down to Zone-1 was not one of Lamp's favorite things on his to-do list, but it had to be done. To find the guy he was looking for he couldn't just deliver him an invitation to come by his office for a little chat. And any way, with the rocky relationship that the two of them had in the past it wasn't going to be a piece of cake to convince him to do this.  
  
Turning down an alleyway he glanced around hoping he would be at one of his usual haunts.  
  
Lamp finally spotted who he was looking for. His back was turned to him but he'd recognize that long brown hair tied back into pigtails anywhere. Lamp smirked when he realized that he hadn't seen him yet and decided to have a little fun with him. Lamp quietly sneaked up on the man and whisper into his ear.  
  
"Hello love. Looking for me?"  
  
The man turn around startled at first but his shock turned to anger then he saw whom it was sneaking up on him. "What the hell do you want?" He growled grinding is teeth together.  
  
Lamp smirked at the younger man. "Hello Atlas. It's nice to see you too."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on metropolis: Rock, Pero, Ban, and Kenichi arrive in the colorful world of the read light district and meet a male prostitute named Robert. With his knowledge of goings on in the gay community will he be able to help them out? 


End file.
